


When in Rome

by EnchantedbookLover18



Category: NCIS
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Set in Rome, assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: When Ellie and Nick are in Italy to convince a witness to testify, things between them get more intense...





	When in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I finally had the guts to upload this little fanfic, so here you go!🙈😊  
> I hope you all enjoy!💕  
> And you're welcome to leave comments and/or request any time!😉

She crossed the lobby in their hotel in Rome quickly, almost running towards the elevators. A rush of anger and another feeling she couldn’t quite name cursing through her veins. “Ellie, wait!” Nick tried to grab her arm without drawing too much attention to them. Ellie tried to calm herself down, slowly breathing in and out, her trembling hand hitting the elevator button over and over again. What took it so long?! Nick came to a halt next to her, no sign of heavy breathing or even a sweat on his ridiculously attractive face. As soon as the elevator came, they silently stepped inside, Ellie right away facing the doors again, crossing her arms.

It’s been two days since Director Vance had handed them the assignment to fly to Italy where an apparent key witness was currently in hiding from her former boss, who turned out to be the leader of a human trafficking ring, and the feds. Alessandra Russo didn’t want to be found and she was scared, so they had to be patient and subtle or their best chance of locking the bad guy up would run off again. Nick and Ellie had agreed upon doing a little undercover work first, not revealing their identities to Alessandra before it was safe to assume nobody was eavesdropping, considering that she was always surrounded by strangers or guys hitting on her. After all, her former boss was a big fish and many of his dubious associates around the globe owed him favours. Nick was supposed to pose as the new bartender in Ms Russo’s most frequented bar in Rome, keeping an eye on her, while Ellie would try to make a connection with her. Only that it didn’t turn out as planned. At least not for Ellie.

“What’s wrong, Ellie?” Nick asked her softly as if he was afraid to scare her off.   
“Nothing, it’s fine.” She replied sternly.   
“No, no, it’s not. Don’t lie to me, please. I can see you’re upset. I just don’t know why,” he said almost begging.   
“Okay, fine. We had a plan. I was supposed to make friends with Alessandra and get her to agree to talk somewhere else. Then you’d make an appearance and we would tell her the truth about us. Why did you change it, Torres?”  
“Oh, am I ‘Torres’ now? What happened to ‘Nick’, _Bishop_?” He replied, suddenly sounding a little bewildered. “I don’t get it. Why are you all of a sudden so focused on the details? We convinced her to come back to the States with us, didn’t we? Alessandra will testify.”  
“Clearly. But you didn’t have to throw yourself at her. Seriously, Nick, what is it with you and these women?” Ellie could hear how desperate and jealous she sounded, although she tried to hide it. Because she wasn’t. No way! He could just be so annoying sometimes. Not only had he replied to Alessandra’s very obvious attempts at flirting. NO. He also had to convince her to join him in the ‘employees’ only area’. Of course she he wanted to be alone with her for _one_ particular reason. Why wouldn’t she? And hell, he probably did. Ellie went after them and after a totally exhausting and long discussion Nick finally convinced Alessandra to testify against her former boss – all while never stopping the flirting and winking at each other. It was only on the condition though that _Nick_ would keep her company on the whole way back to the States AND to the courthouse in three days. Worst of all, on their way to the US embassy, where the attractive witness would stay protected until their fly back home the next day, Ellie had to keep up with their annoying and _so_ disgusting flirting. It had just been so painful to watch, she’d actually clenched her teeth in pain and disgust.

Nick turned to her now, a knowing look on his face, his lips slowly spreading into a huge grin. “Oh! Now I get it. Eleanor Bishop, you are jealous!”  
“Oh, please, Torres. Get this smug grin off your face. I’m not jealous. I just wish you could be a bit more professional with witnesses, that’s all.” Ellie tried to keep a stern look, the hands under her crossed arms shaking a little. She unsuccessfully tried hiding it with a shrug of her shoulders.   
“No, no. You can’t distract me like this. I know a jealous face. And you, my love, are totally over the top jealous of Alessandra!” Ellie huffed. Jealous? She? Ha. He wished.   
“Oh, come on. Just admit it already.” Nick watched her intently. He might’ve to take other measures if she was keeping this resistance up for longer.   
“Alright! ...I might be jealous. But only a teeny, tiny bit. Now can we please talk about something else? I think we should – “  
Before she could finish her sentence, Nick turned her towards him so they could face each other, placing his hands on her hips. In the heat of the moment, Nick’s lips lightly touched hers – almost shyly – before he got more confident and started sucking her bottom lip and the kiss became more heated. The sudden feeling of being close to him and his touch on her surprised Ellie so much that her heart might’ve skipped a beat or two.

“Nick…I don’t think we should do this…” She whispered breathlessly, trying to distance herself from him.   
“Why not, Ellie?” Nick took her hand in his and dragged her across the hotel floor towards their room.   
“Rule 12,” Ellie replied, her voice full of despair, pulling on his hand to make him stop.   
“Fuck, Gibbs’ rules. They’re not set in stone, you know. Besides…” he turned around to look at her. “You want this. I know you do. We’ve been dancing around each other for months now, babe, none of us willing to take a step forward and admit their feelings. I’m sick of it. I want this – us. I want you, Ellie.” Nick gently put his hands on her hips, pulling her forward, which caused her to stumble against his chest. “Tell me you don’t feel the same about us right now, and I won’t ever mention it again. I promise.”   
She was silent for a moment, only able to stare at his hands on her hips. “I can’t. And honestly, I don’t even want to. But…Nick, this could compromise our whole partnership _and_ friendship.” Ellie ran her hands desperately through her own hair, denying anything was useless now. It wouldn’t work anyway – he knew her too well. “If Gibbs found out, we probably wouldn’t even be allowed to work together anymore…” Her voice trailed off. Nick had begun to play with one of her locks, there was no more space between them then. He was definitely trying to distract her – again – and it worked.   
“I don’t want to talk about Gibbs or his BS rules _or_ work anymore, B,” he murmured in her ear, his voice full of promises. “I plan on making you forget about all of that. Hell, the only thing you’ll remember by the end of the night is my name.”

“Oh, Nick.” Ellie breathed. Nick had just started to put tiny, lingering kisses on the side of her neck, kissing his way up her throat towards her lips. She threw her head back in pleasure, allowing him better access. When he struggled to get his key card out of his pocket to open the door to their shared double suite, Ellie giggled and took a step back to help him. Nick finally managed to open the door and once they were inside, he pulled Ellie back into his arms, pushing her against the wall beside the door. Despite the thrill of possibly getting caught on the hotel floor, the kisses they shared inside their room got _even_ more feverish. Nick kissed her lips, sucking on her lower lip while running his hands over her body. And he was right after all, the world around them was soon completely forgotten.

Nick interlaced their fingers, guiding them towards her bedroom on the left. As soon as they eventually made it to the bedroom, Ellie took her shoes and jacket off, then she turned to Nick, slowly unbuttoning his shirt – making sure he felt every little touch of her fingers on his skin. The only sounds filling their rooms was the heavy breathing coming from both agents, sound of joy and unbearable pleasure. While they undressed each other without haste, Nick traced the shape of her body, his lips following the trail of his fingertips, leaving hot and burning kisses all over her body. He would make _this_ moment worth the wait and even more for her.

When she stood in front of him only in her bra and panties, he led her towards the king-size bed, only stopping once to get a condom out of his wallet and putting it on the nightstand beside them. For a moment she lay there spread out on the bed in front of him, Nick was mesmerized. Was this really happening or just a really convincing dream? Ellie finally snapped him out of his daze, “Nick, come here.” Her voice sounded heated and full of lust, matching the look on her face, which made him harden even more. “I need you, Nick, now.” She grabbed hold of him, tugging him down onto the bed and on top of her. Nick kissed her hungrily again, his tongue swirling around hers. He looked in her beautiful and hypnotising eyes before he kissed way down her neck until he reached her breasts, placing tiny, teasing kisses just above her bra. Ellie felt a rush of passion and lust running down her spine and she had to dig her fingers into the bed sheets.

“You sure?” he asked.   
“Have never been more certain about anything in my life before,” Ellie replied in a low whisper. He took that as approval to reach behind her back and unzip the bra, tossing it somewhere far away. Ellie moved her hands from behind his back slowly down towards Nick’s boxers. “Get ‘em off,” she purred in his ear while he worked his hands over her body. “I always knew you were eager to see me naked, babe. Should’ve said something earlier,” Nick grinned at her confidently. Instead of replying, Ellie grabbed onto the back of his boxers, trying to get them off herself. Unfortunately for her, he blocked her access with his whole, well-muscled body. His grin deepened at her struggle but eventually, he got rid of them himself, revealing his entire pleasurable length to Ellie. Nick was just about to say something teasingly to her when he saw the glances she gave him. The words died in his throat. The want and lust in her eyes…For a second, he could totally hear her inhale sharply as she noticed him watching her, then her breathing sped up again. Nick felt his own throat dry and his breathing growing heavy.

Nick placed his lips on hers again, kissing her fiercely. It was Ellie’s turn to explore his body now. Her fingers traced a warm tingly path over the scars on his back towards his front, enjoying every inch of him, every well-formed muscle. Their movements got more and more heated, with every kiss and every touch they wanted each other more. When Nick put one of his hands on her breast and his lips on her nipples, Ellie could barely hold herself back any more. She dug her nails into his upper arms, giving into a moan of pleasure. She let her hands wander to his length, at first slowly stroking it while her other hand went to his hair, needing something to hold onto. Out of a sudden, Ellie felt a touch on her inner thigh, incredibly close to where she _really_ wanted him. As Nick put a finger inside her, playing with her – teasing her – it was getting harder to breathe for her every minute. All she could hear was their moans and panting.  
While Nick continued sucking on her nipples and playing with her clit, Ellie’s movements quickened. She enjoyed how much her hand on his length affected him and his teasing. If it wasn’t so hard for her to make a clear thought, she’d have said something just to tease him about it. That would’ve to wait until later though, because Nick increased the pressure of his fingers on her hot and wet clit. “Nick!” She screamed breathlessly. “I need you inside me now.” Ellie was almost pushed over the edge.   
“Soon, babe.” Nick felt her wetness and hearing her husky voice and the way she couldn’t hold still, he just knew she wasn’t far from an orgasm. He felt her hand on his centre tremble, and Nick enjoyed seeing her struggle to keep control over her body. As Nick put another finger inside her, her hand on his length moved even faster, it seemed like she was on fire. His mouth went to her ear, “Come, babe. Just let go.” Nick whispered softly.

“Ahhh! Nick… Oh…my…god!” Ellie screamed as she finally let got, a flame of pleasure going through her body. Before she had even time to register it, Nick had already gotten a condom over his erection and moved himself inside her. His length filling her entirely.   
“Oh, Ellie!” He gasped for breath, joy and lust filling his entire being. “You’re so tight! God, this is the best I’ve felt in forever.” He winked at Ellie.   
“Oh, stop it, Torres! I think you’ve got work to do here…” she grinned devilishly up at him, smacking his upper arm. “Come on, handsome. Enough for the talk.” When Nick moved so he could lay beyond her, the feeling of him inside her got even more intense. Ellie could feel _everything_ and she felt more alive than ever. Soon they were lost in their own tiny bubble again, all talking and teasing was forgotten.

Nick moved a little so he had better access to her breasts and he picked up where had left off. He stroked her breasts and sucked on the tips, while his free hand went through her already tousled hair. Sometime later, when he put both of his hands on her hips, Ellie couldn’t hold it together any longer. In a sudden wave of heated dizziness, she laid herself down on bedspread so that Nick was on top of her again. Feeling another rush of desire for her cursing through his veins, his movements went quicker and harder. She hooked a leg around his waist and the feeling of him inside her got even more intoxicating. Soon they were both breathless and panting again, their hearts pounding fast. Nick moved his lips close to hers, pausing just when their lips where barely touching. They breathed each other’s air, causing a …dizziness as his knees shook and her whole body underneath him trembled. With a loud, “Nick!” Ellie could feel the earth stutter on its axis, her vision fading to black. When Nick finally let go – moaning a mixture of Spanish curse words and Ellie’s name – Ellie felt a shiver go down her spine.  
For a few moments, the couple laid on their bed side by side – sweating and breathing heavily – her body in his arms. Before they both drifted off to sleep, Nick broke the silence, “Just so you know, Ellie, I meant what I said earlier. I’m all in. And whatever comes next, I’ll always remember this moment. _Us._ Nobody can take this away from us.” Half asleep he may or may not have whispered he loved her. Smiling, Ellie fell asleep soon after him, snuggling deeper into his arms. The moon in Rome shining across the Piazza di Spagna through their window curtains, spreading a cosy light across their hotel room.  



End file.
